


New Leaf

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (i think), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interior Decorating, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: A new home is finally built for Lapis and Peridot in Little Homeworld.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> A (really) overdue secret santa gift for Wulfenite in discord. 
> 
> Side note: I am really really really sorry for disappearing and not posting any fics for half pf the year. All the time I had to spend in writing was suddenly lost ever since I went back to school a few months ago, so all my hobbies and time in social media were limited. But before the year and decade ends, it's only right that I publish one last fic before 2020.

The blaring sound of Peridot’s drill continued to fill the alcove as she was piercing the final screw on the last of the cabinet doors. Behind her, Lapis had stopped trying to angle one of her meep morps in the other room, standing still with her feet tapping on the ground. She anticipated for her partner’s work to end soon, eager for some quietness along with preparing to see the new design that the petite gem was constructing on. 

In due course, Peridot finally lets go off the drill’s trigger and places it down gently, now concentrated on the door’s condition itself as she lightly rocks it sideways. 

“Aaand...it’s all finished!” the green gem asserts. 

“Well I gotta admit…” Lapis says. “It does suit our new home pretty well.”

“I knew you would think so.” Peridot retorts. “Oh! And let me turn your attention to the design choices that I had made for these depositories…”

She gets down from the countertops below the doors and ambles towards Lapis. “It’s fairly minimalistic as you can see...Since I want everyone to know that this is our home, I colored specific corners of the cabinets to be blue and green!” she says. “Then I decided to color the rest of it in lavender, mostly just to symbolize our friendship with Bismuth.” 

Lapis grinned by cause of complacency. “It’s perfect, Peri.” she says, setting her hand on the green gem’s shoulder. “Everything is perfect…” and she turns around to perceive the entirety of their home. 

Everything was exactly what someone in Beach City would expect to see in a home built by the two gems. Their house was one cavernous room, put together with resources and various parts that were salvaged from the remnants of the barn. Each amplitude of the largest room were nearly blanketed in meep morps, some new and others restored antecedently, and in consequence has become an art studio for the two. Even a few un-potted plants that Peridot was able to grow were brought back as extra ornaments. Who knows how long it took for them to build their new home. Ever since they helped save Steven and the gems from Homeworld two years ago, then beginning the construction of Little Homeschool, only to get postponed by Spinel’s arrival, it was as if both time and the galaxy were against them from finishing up their residence.

But at last, the Peridot and Lapis can finally admire their exertion towards the home’s interior that they had just consummated. They eventually amble away from the cupboards and onto the expanse where they settled their meep morps in. 

“I’m glad we got to make a new barn together, Lapis….” the green gem enunciates. 

“Me too.” Lapis replies. “I just hope we get to be here more often since Steven assigned us to be teachers for his school soon.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure our schedules will allow us to have lots of time to do so…” Peridot says. “Hmm... You know, I feel like we should decorate our interior a lot better than just our new furniture. We should probably head to our farm and see what we may bring back in…”

Lapis nods. “Alright, I guess we can head out right now…” she says, only to yawn and stretch her arms afterwards.  
“Then again, Peridot...It’s been a long day for us. I’d rather take a nap for a bit…” 

“That’s okay too. Allow me to nap with you then.”

A hammock couldn't be made nor recovered in time for them to rest on. The two gems found themselves on something just as better though. What used to be their silo was now the room where their new bed was; large pillow acting as sizeable bean bag chair. Lapis got to lay down first, almost taking up the entire space, and anticipated Peridot curling up beside her. Nothing but coziness and amenity was gradually sinking into them as they enjoyed each other’s intimacy. 

“I knew it was a good idea to steal this from Steven’s conservatory.” Peridot says. 

“Are you sure he wouldn’t notice that it’s gone?” Lapis inquires. 

“Of course he wouldn’t.” 

Lapis binds her arms around Peridot’s body and fondles the side of her face onto the green gem’s hair. “Well, sleep tight then, Peridot…”

“Thanks, Lapis.” she closes her eyes while letting her grin remain from the comfort she revelled in. “You sleep well too, even you, Pumpkin…” 

She lowers her hand, trying to reach and pet their pumpkin daughter...at least that’s what she wanted to foresee. 

Peridot opens her eyes again and looks below her. Her heart felt like decaying to see that nothing was in between her and Lapis. The grin she had while furnishing their new home the entire day was no longer on her. 

“Oh..right…”

Lapis then reopens her eyes to the sound of Peridot’s melancholy in her voice. She slightly lifts herself up and glances at the gem beside her. Peridot’s hand was immobile where it hovered, still distraught about Pumpkin’s absence, and Lapis goes to grasp it gently and caresses with her thumb. 

“Hey, it’s okay…” she consoles. “I miss her a lot, too.” 

Peridot looks up and perceives each open room across the silo’s interior. She lets out a sigh from her dejection. “She would’ve loved it here…” 

“Yeah...I can imagine her just wandering around all curious and happy…” Lapis says.

“...And barking from excitement now that she has a new home with the both of us in it…” Peridot adds, holding back a single tear drop from spilling. “Why did she have to go, Lapis…” 

Lapis was holding her partner tighter than before. “It’s okay…” she says softly. “At least we made her feel happy before she...you know…” 

Nothing but silence filled the ambiance while the two gems were dispirited to even fall back asleep. Barely a year has passed since they lost Pumpkin, and getting over her passing only lead to just being in denial constantly. Slowly, they both did their best to get their minds off her, and wait until the next day where they are reminded of Pumpkin another time. 

Lapis proceeds to shut her eyes the final time. Perceptions were flashing before her, worried about how she and Peridot will continue to grieve. “Hey, Peridot.” Lapis says. “Tomorrow, tell Bismuth that I won’t be working on Little Homeworld, just for the day.”

“How come…?”

“I just...need the time to express myself a bit, that’s all.”

…… ….... …...

The next day had arrived, and Lapis remained alone in the art studio of her and Peridot’s home, surrounded with nothing but her meep morps and a hefty bundle of dirt and clay that she had acquired from both Peridot and Bismuth’s resources for Little Homeworld. She cracked her knuckles and picked up some of her clay, rolling it into a spherical ball. 

“Okay, let’s see what I can do here…” she utters to herself. 

Before nightfall could make the scene, Peridot lowered herself down through the silo’s entrance with her trash can lid.

“I’m home now, Lapis!” the green gem exclaims. 

“Peridot,” Lapis says. “Thank goodness you arrived in time, I just finished a new morp.”

Peridot rushed up to her ecstatically and curious to what she had spent her time on. She realizes the amount of dry paint and debris on parts of her arms, as well as a sheet hoisted on top a table next to Lapis, certain that the esoteric shape under it was her personal project. “I presume it’s the one under sheet.” she says.

“Yep. It’s something I made to help decorate the place.” Lapis says while holding onto the sheet. She then hauls it out to reveal her new piece of art, and Peridot emits a gasp of astoundment.

“It’s not as abstract as our usual meep morps.” Lapis says. “But uh...tell me what you think…” 

Peridot inches closer to the morp and extends her grasp to some extent. In front of her was a tall, detailed sculpture painted in only three colors. It was Pumpkin, painted in her familiar orange tone and complemented with green and blue on spots of her physique. Her eyes were closed and laying down for a nap. It almost looked too real to perceive for Peridot. She barely says a word at first, concentrating on the small and peaceful the replica of their child. “She's perfect, Lapis.” Peridot says, on the verge of whimpering. “I love it…”

Lapis walks up to her and placed her palms on Peridot’s shoulders. “I’m glad you do.” she says. “Now we can remember her better and feel like she’s here with us.” She kisses her cheek before Peridot could break into tears. 

After the clay had hardened and the paint completely dry, they placed the sculpture of Pumpkin on the very center of their art studio, where she could linger with Lapis and Peridot as they create more meep morps soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A late Merry Christmas and also Happy New Year !


End file.
